


Not The Turtle

by Dreamin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1990's flashback, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Crowley talks a little bit about his life before he sauntered vaguely downwards.





	Not The Turtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by [this tumblr thread](https://the-reading-lemon.tumblr.com/post/185427668198/the-crowley-meta-no-one-asked-for) started by the-reading-lemon -- Crowley was the Archangel Raphael AU.

**November 23 rd, 1990**

Aziraphale didn’t know what made him agree to seeing a film with Crowley – he preferred a book over the cinema – but he was glad to get away from his responsibilities for an afternoon. Heaven could wait.

Crowley looked up at the list of available movies. “You can pick, angel. Anything but the Turtles one.”

Since Aziraphale thought Crowley would be up for anything, he had to ask. “Why not that one?”

The demon looked at him over the tops of his sunglasses. “Because the one in the red mask is named Raphael.”

“Oh.” Then he remembered, his eyes widening. “Oh! As in-”

“As in the name I’d like to forget,” Crowley muttered. “Pick something else.”

“Of course, of course,” Aziraphale assured him. He settled on an innocuous rom-com.

Two hours later, they were walking through St. James's Park as the sun was setting and Aziraphale did something he’d never done before – bring up a dangerous topic. “Does being an archangel give you any special rank or privileges in Hell?”

Crowley shot him a glare that probably inspired the phrase “if looks could kill” sometime back then he sighed quietly. “ **Former** archangel, and no. Rank and privilege was reserved for the demons who actually fell, not for the one who sauntered vaguely downward.”

“Right.” He hesitated before continuing on. “I admired you, you know. Before you fell.” Crowley stared at him but he didn’t stop. “You had such a fire in you.”

Crowley looked away, muttering, “Yeah, that’s what got me in trouble. I was on fire with love for God but also with a love for Her just-created humanity. I asked Her why She put the ‘do not touch’ sign on the apple tree. She told me Her plan to boot Adam and Eve out if they disobeyed Her in anything and I … I just couldn’t just stand by and watch. They’re only human, they were bound to slip up sooner or later. Better to get them kicked out early before they get too soft.”

“Do you regret it?” Aziraphale asked gently. “Any of it?”

The demon raised a hand to his short hair. “I miss my long, glorious curls.” At Aziraphale’s giggle, he grinned. “I might grow them out again, I don’t know. I don’t miss having to deal with that wanker Gabriel all the time.”

“Yes, he does try one’s patience.”

“The rest of the angels are almost as bad.” When Aziraphale’s heart sank, Crowley added quickly, “Not you. You’re better than any of them. Better than I ever was. All things considered, I don’t regret it because if I had stayed, you and I wouldn’t be … what we are now.”

“And what, exactly, are we?” Aziraphale asked softly.

“Friends?” Crowley asked hopefully.

Something in Aziraphale wasn’t completely satisfied with that answer but it would do, for now. He smiled encouragingly. “Friends.”


End file.
